The Second Daughter
by PracticallyInvisible
Summary: Did you know that Kyoko wasn't the only child? Enter Kurokane Kimiko, her stepsister. Kimiko will do just about anything to ruin Kyoko. Will Kyoko win or lose? Will she and Ren finally get together or will Kimiko be Kyoko's silver bullet? Rated T for later swearing. OC and Spoiler Warning! KyokoXRen.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I'm doing something new (because I think there is too much comedy disclaimers) called 'Good to Know' and it is basically facts about Skip Beat characters you might not know. (Otherwise known as Trivia, however "Good to know" sounds way better) It will be after every chapter. Alright! Begin the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs**

* * *

~Prologue~

Long, long ago... What do you think this is; a fairytale?

Anyway, there was a woman whose name was Mogami Saena. She was married and had a child named Kyoko. However, a year later she had another child with a rich man she had an affair with. The child was named Kurokane Kimiko. Saena, out of fear of being found out, hid Kimiko and returned home but it was too late. The faithful husband found out and committed suicide the next day.

So, for the next five years Saena took care of children, one with love and the other with hate. It was easy to tell that Kimiko had her mother's love, considering how she was born into a very rich family. Finally having enough, Saena abandoned Kyoko at Fuwa's inn and married again to the rich man she had an affair with years ago.

Soon, both girls grew up. Mogami Kyoko grew up into a beautiful woman. She had silky chestnut hair (once black) and bright amber eyes. With long eyelashes and good figure, she caught many glances from men. She was respectful, kind, and selfless and had determination that no one could rival.

Kurokane Kimiko grew up into a somewhat of a plain Jane, but had every boy in town chasing after her, only because of money. She had long dark brown hair and violet eyes. She was very obnoxious, rude, selfish and lazy. She got everything she wanted with the snap of her fingers.

And this was where their story started….

* * *

_Good To Know!_

-The name 'Kyoko' means 'child of the city'. (_I think Kiyoko is better suited because it means 'pure child', but I get why the main character was named 'Kyoko._)

-My character 'Kurokane kimiko' means 'Black money, noble child' (_I honestly don't know why I named her that_)

-Ren's name means 'Lotus' (female) and 'Love and romance' (male) (_Kinda Ironic to me_)

* * *

**Super short chapter, next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Q. Do you think I should continue doing 'Good to Know'?**

**Improvements! Improvements! Improvements! I gladly accept all comments on how I could improve!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Entering Showbiz!

**Kya! It's a relief to finally finish this chapter! It's been a challenge trying to balance schoolwork and this Fanfic but I managed. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. All I own is this Fanfic and the OCs**

**Kimiko: Age 16 (almost 17)**

**Saena: Age?**

* * *

~Entering Showbiz~

Nobody's POV

Kimiko was still tired when the butler came to wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered as she took in the familiar surroundings, finally her violet eyes settled on the intruder.

"Ten more minutes." she moaned as she threw a pillow at the old butler.

The old butler dodged easily. "But Miss Kimiko, you asked for the same thing ten minutes ago... when are you going to get up?"

"Never."

"The Lady is waiting for you down at breakfast."

Kimiko groaned. "Tell mom I want to sleep. It's Sunday."

"I'm afraid not Miss, Lady Saena is very impatient." the butler exclaimed.

Kimiko yawned. "Fine, you win this time, I'll come shortly." She sat up and stretched. The butler sighed in relief and left the room. Kimiko got up and brushed her dark brown hair, which looked like a bird's nest. She brushed her teeth and walks down the long corridor that led to the dining room. Her mother looked like she always did; her posture straight, her unwrinkled dress, every piece of hair was tucked behind a tight bun, a stern look adorned her face. If it was not for the wrinkles on her face, she would have looked 30.

"Good morning mother." Kimiko greeted her, not wanting to upset her dear mother.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Her mother frowned.

"Fine." Kimiko croaked; her throat suddenly felt like a desert. She sat down across from mother. The servants had already brought her breakfast but suddenly she didn't feel hungry.

"Kimiko," Saena started cautiously, however it had already raise the red flags in Kimiko's mind. "Your father wants the best for you so he decided that-"

"I don't want to get married!" Saena glared at Kimiko.

"Sorry." Kimiko muttered.

"This is not about marriage; your father decided that you will take over your father's company when you graduate from high school and college." Saena said stiffly.

"WHAT? I can't take over father's company!" Kimiko screamed, "What about my dreams?!"

"Dreams? I'm pretty sure you never told me about your dream job."

"I want to be a...a...a teacher!" Kimiko stammered.

Saena raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too sure."

Kimiko huffed. "You should at least give me some time to think about what future career I want."

Saena grinned. "You are definitely your father's daughter, always protesting. I'll give you the entire day; tell me your choice at dinnertime but no later." With that she left the room, leaving Kimiko bewildered at what just happened.

* * *

Kimiko scowled as she sat in front of the TV. Her vision blurred as fat tears rolled down her face. She had already given up because she could never think of a career within 10 hours. Kimiko frowned even more as she flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Finally, she settled to watch Box-R. She watch fascinated as Natsu bullied the main character. Then Natsu-

"Miss Kimiko!" the old butler exclaimed.

Kimiko glared at him. "WHAT?! I was getting to the best part!"

The butler sweated under her steely glare. "Miss Kimiko! If you are that interested in the drama why don't you become an actress? It would definitely be a good experience!"

Kimiko grinned. "That's a great idea! I'm going to become famous! Watch out Japan! You won't know what hit you!" She mad a mad dash for her mother's room, leaving the poor butler alone.

* * *

Saena's POV

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" a familiar voice called out. I turned to find my precious daughter rushing in. Her brown hair was messy, her dress was wrinkled, and her eyes were red from crying. Still she couldn't look any more beautiful. (**A/N: Either she's being sarcastic or she has terrible eyesight. I prefer the latter.**)

I sat straighter. "Kimiko, how many times have I told you to not to run in the halls or shout? It's un-lady like!" I scolded her.

She looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry mother." She quickly straightened her posture and smile politely.

"Well? What made you run down the halls screaming?"

"Oh yes! I just had a thought! I want to become a famous actress!" She flashed me her million-watt smile.

I grinned back. "Honey, that's grand however there are some things to consider before you enter showbiz."

"What do you mean?" my daughter asked confused.

"You would need to be in an agency and have a manager."

"I got it!"

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously.

My smart daughter's eyes gleamed as she talked. "I'm saying that we could use Father's influence to get into showbiz, can we? And for a manager we could use one of our many servant and maids to be my manager."

Soon everything was set up. Kimiko was assigned to Softhat Agency and her manager would be Sato Rika, a sweet maid who grew up with the Kurokane family and happens to be a few years older than Kimiko.

In the end, Kimiko and Saena's smiles were unmistakable; even in darkness.

* * *

_Good to Know!_

-In an episode of the anime, Kyoko gave Ren the thumbs down sign. It didn't happen that way in the manga. In the manga, she flipped him off. (Flipping off is considerably more rude than a thumbs down; thus, it would be less appropriate for TV.)

-Sho's name means soar or fly and because of his name, some theories say that his name meant that he would forever be ahead of Kyoko in showbiz. _(However I don't agree; I like to think of Sho as a bird and Kyoko as a hunter. Someday she is going to shoot him down. :D)_

* * *

**So this chapter is finished! I know that Kimiko doesn't seem all that bad…yet.**

**Tell me what you think and please leave some suggestions on how I can improve!**

**Q. What do you think of the 'Good to Know' section? Should I continue?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline:**** March 8****th**** 2014! (I love deadlines! It makes me feel like an real author! Plus the fact that I hate waiting every day for new chapters from my favorite stories, don't you agree?)**

**My definition of deadline: Hurry and post the damn story before the time runs out! Hurry before you get skewered by the readers! (My imagination)**

**Therefore, I would probably post before the deadline. (Deadlines are an estimate of how long I'll take for a chapter to be finished.)**


	3. New Drama?

**Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter!**

**Special thanks to Shatto, BlackAnn, and Lineve for your great support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs (sadly)**

**Kimiko: Age 16 (almost 17)**

**Saena: Age?**

**Rika: Age 25 (New OC)**

**Kyoko: Age 18**

**Ren: Age 22**

**Chiori: Age 18**

**Kanae: Age 19**

* * *

~New Drama? ~

Nobody's POV

Kyoko couldn't believe it. Quickly after she turned 18, she graduated from the Love Me section and became a full pledge actress at LME. As if on cue, job offers piled in after Tragic Marker was released and Setsu was revealed. This development lead to the reason why she was so excited today. The new drama, Fate's Bracelet, was going to be her first protagonist role after two years of hard work.

Kyoko hummed as she cycled to LME. Hastily she skidded to a stop and launched herself at the automatic doors. And right into a familiar person.

"MOKO-SAN! Guess what! I got a leading role in Fate's Bracelet!" She clung to said person with unbelievable strength. Many people turned their heads to watch this strange interaction.

"Mo! Let go of me! You're an embarrassment!" Kanae screeched as she tried but failed to release herself from Kyoko's hold. Her dark blue eyes glared at the chestnut haired girl.

"Morning Kyoko-san! Kotonami-san!" a voice is heard, breaking their conversation. Both heads to discover Amamiya Chiori waving at them, her dark hair flying behind her.

"Amamiya-san! Guess what! I just got the leading role in Fate's Bracelet!" Kyoko squealed.

Chiori congratulated her happily. "That's great!"

Kanae gave her a questioning look. "You're here early." She stated. Kyoko also looked at her curiously. Their hard gaze scared Chiori, as though she was prey.

"It's nothing" she tried to reassure them by waving off any accusing looks but failed. Chiori turned to look around the huge lobby, making sure that no one was listening to their conversation. But of course, who wouldn't stare at the fact that there are two people dress head to toe in striking pink and an actress who barely missed slamming into the revolving doors in her attempt to catch her best friends.

She turned away from the stares and whispered, "It's too uncomfortable to talk about it here; can't we go somewhere else? Thus, they found themselves at the Love Me room.

"Spill." That was the first word that came out Kanae mouth. Two pairs of eyes stared accusingly at the female in question.

Chiori glanced down. "My agency fired me."

A gasp was heard. "Why? How? I thought you are the highest earning actress at Softhat!" Kyoko exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's what I thought, until that lousy actress came around and bribed them to fire me! She didn't even have talent! The only thing she had was her father's influence! The agency didn't give a second thought to me or my manager!" Chiori ranted.

"Who is she?" Kanae questioned, surprisingly calm.

"Kurokane Kimiko."

Kyoko frowned. "Who?"

* * *

~Time Skip~

Nobody's POV

Kyoko scurried into the big building where the meeting would soon take place. She quickly took a seat and started to observe her new coworkers. She felt a light tap on her shoulders but she shrugged it off as she looked for the director. The tapping continued.

"Mogami-san, It's rude to ignore your sempai like that." A rich velvet voice whispered behind her. Kyoko gasped, she knew the voice too well. She jumped in surprise and hastily turned around to face Ren, stuttering out an apology.

"T-t-tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry!" She bowed repeatedly she shut her eyes tight. "What are you doing here?"

Ren sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair. His prediction had been spot on. His heart danced in his chest when he looked back at her. Her bright amber eyes were filled with concern. Her chestnut hair looked soft and blew in the gentle breeze decorating her beautiful heart-shaped face and creamy complexion. Her full lips wore a small frown which made her look adorable. She wore a white knee-length summer dress that fitted her just right, not too short for other men to ogle at. Ren opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Director Shingai.

The proud director of the drama, Ring Doh, looked around the room pleased to find everyone at their seats. "I know many of you are here today to talk about the new drama, Fate's bracelet!" Loud cheers arose from the crowd. "Fate's bracelet is a romance-tragedy…" He talked about the plot and characters of the drama. Finally finishing talking, Shingai asked the group if they had questions for him. Many raised hands.

"Who's the newbie playing the villain?" a veteran actor asked.

"I forgot! Yes, Kimiko-san will be playing Anami Michiru!" Shingai look around, "Kimiko-san? Would you like to introduce yourself?" There was no reply.

Another actress raised their hand. "Kimiko-san, as in Kamio Kimiko the diva?"

Shingai cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, Kimiko-san as in-"

Suddenly maids and servants rushed in through the door, lining up in two straight lines, each facing towards each other. Flower petal scattered the floor and trumpets blared. Many of the people in the crew turn their head towards the door. Three people walk forward in grace. A teenager step forward and spoke. "Director-san! I'm so sorry I was late," She flashed everyone a flirty smirk, "My name is Kurokane Kimiko."

* * *

_Good to Know_!

- During the first episode, the restaurant that Kyoko works at is called Wos Burger. It's a parody of the Japanese restaurant called Mos Burger. (_Both sound weird to me.)_

_- _When Kyoko is in the shop getting Sho's poster, there is a poster of Harry Potter on the wall. (_that would definitely be good advertisement for Harry Potter)_

* * *

**Lol, Kimiko and President Lory should definitely face off sometimes to see who wins the gold medal for crazy entrances!**

**Q. Who do you think would win in the Crazy Entrances Contest? Kimiko or President of LME?**

**The poll will be posted during one of these chapters!**

**Anyway! Please review and leave suggestions ;P**

**Flames are allowed.**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 15 2014**


	4. Fierce Competition!

**Finally finished! This chapter took a long time to type! I hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to everyone who supported me during my development as a writer on Fanfiction! **

**PS: I've decided to stop doing the 'Good to Know' section (sorry for those who enjoyed it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat**

**Kimiko: Age 16 (almost 17)**

**Saena: Age?**

**Rika: Age 25 (New OC)**

**Kyoko: Age 18**

**Ren: Age 22**

* * *

_~Previous Chapter~_

_Three people walk forward in grace. A teenager step forward and spoke. "Director-san! I'm so sorry I was late," She flashed everyone a flirty smirk, "My name is Kurokane Kimiko."_

* * *

~Fierce Competition!~

Nobody's POV

Ren glanced at Kyoko. She had stiffened up and grew pale; her hands were clenched on her lap and her polite smile vanished. Ren nudged her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She didn't reply. "Mogami-san." he tried again.

"M-m-mother." she raised her shaking finger to point at a women. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother?" he guessed. Tears gathered in her eyes as Kyoko nodded her head. She turned away to hide her tears.

Ren gritted his teeth. Kyoko should never look like that. She should be smiling as bright as the sun and greeting people with words of kindness like she always does. Not crying because of _that woman!_

"WHAT?! I thought you promised me the lead role!" Kimiko protested. Ren's head shot up at the sound of her voice. Kimiko's face was red from fury, her violet eyes were wide in anger, and her once neat hair stood up. To Ren, she acted like an immature six year-old that ate a lot of super spicy red peppers a few minutes ago.**(A/N: I am very sorry for insulting six-year olds and super spicy red peppers. I hope you forgive me.)**

The poor producer tried to reassure her. "It's the best I could do, Kurokane-san. Just consider yourself lucky to get so far in just a small amount of time."

"THE BEST YOU CAN DO! The best you can do is getting me the lead role!" Kimiko stomped her foot. Rika, her manager, paled.

Saena stepped into the conversation. "I'm sorry for my daughter's unprofessional behavior, however I think you should consider my daughter's idea. Surely, she is much better than the girl who currently plays the main character."

The producer hesitated. "I don't make the decisions, if you want to change roles go talk to Director Shingai." He paced away in a hurry.

Kimiko huffed in annoyance. "I don't make the decisions, he says. It's the best I can do." She imitated the producer in a whiny voice.

Saena elbowed her. "Hush now, the director is coming."

Director Shingai strolled up. "I hear there's some argument about the roles?" he questioned.

Kimiko stepped in front of her mother. "Of course there is! The producer promised me the lead role!"

"He did no such thing. If he did, he would've talked to me about the arrangements." Shingai stated calmly.

"Well, I don't think that actress is better than me at acting! I took acting lessons from the best teachers there is!" Kimiko hissed.

Shingai laughed. "Kyoko-san is one of the best actresses I've seen! However if what you say is true why not have a test to see who is better suited to play Kuramochi Akemi." His eyes glinted in amusement.

Before Kimiko could argue any more, her manager jumped at the chance to be heard. "That's a great idea!"

Kimiko groaned. _It was no use to argue with this director. _She grimaced. "Fine." She glanced at Kyoko as the director explained the situation to her. _She'll never win against me._

* * *

Rika's POV

I quickly rushed after my lady as she stomped towards her dressing room.

"My lady! Wait up!" I shouted as I scrambled after her. She paid me no attention as I grabbed her wrist. "Kimiko-sama! Do you want me to-"

"SHUT UP!" She slapped me in the face and glared at me. "You're so loud! How can anyone stand you?" She huffed and slammed the door in my face. She had always been like that. Ever since we were little she would yell at my face because she knew I couldn't yell back.

I patiently knocked on the door. "Kimiko-sama, do you need anything?"

To my relief she replied back. "Go away you stupid manager! I'm trying to remember my part!"

I sighed as I walked away.

"Are you okay?" I froze at the sound of a voice. I turned to find a girl, what's her name? Kiko? Keiko? Nevermind that, I quickly apologized to the actress for my charge's behavior and the fact that she might have lost her chance to act as the lead.

She laughed at my awkward greetings and held up her hand. "My name's Mogami Kyoko! Nice to meet you! And you are?" She paused as she waited for my name.

"I'm Sato Rika, manager of Kimiko-sama!" I stated proudly. She looked me over and didn't say anything. Finally, she smiled.

"How about we become friends?"

* * *

Nobody's POV

Kyoko giggled happily as the makeup artists transformed her into Kuramochi Akemi, the main character in Fate's Bracelet. She had made a good friend despite the fact that she met her mother again after ten years…not that her mother even remembered her.

Sato Rika. It was a common name, but name do not judge character. She was a bright woman at age 25, never married. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She sparked an interest in Kyoko, reminding her of her own actions towards Sho back before she started in showbiz.

"Kyoko-san, you happened to be in a good mood today." the makeup artist noted as she finished the last touch of makeup. "Finished!"

Immediately, Kyoko was crowded by many women as they gushed about how pretty she looked. Kyoko smiled happily as she finally stepped out of the room and onto the set where the first scene would take place.

"ACTION!"

* * *

_~Script~_

_Kuramochi Akemi: Main Female Protagonist_

_Tamazaki Hyosuke: Main Male Protagonist_

_Anami Michiru: Protagonist turned Antagonist_

_Supporting characters are not added on this list~_

* * *

_Scene 1_

_Kuramochi Akemi sat silently as she watch cars pass, it least she looked like she was. Secretly, she was watching a couple across the street. A couple that she knew very well, the female having to be her friend. Yep, she was watching them, not stalking. Not stalking at all. A small tear slid down her face. She was once happy like that, a ray of sunshine-_

"_Akemi! Are you listening?" Her best friend, Anami Michiru, shouted. Akemi nodded half-heart._

_Michiru sighed. "Akemi, I know it hurts-"she stopped talking when Akemi broke down into sobs._

"_Why? Why me? Why not somebody else? I already lost my parents!" Akemi cried as she buried her face in her sleeves. Michiru, although wanting to comfort her, decided to leave her alone in her thoughts._

_Akemi was alone on the park bench that night as she sobbed her heart out. "Why?" She thought out loud. "Why won't someone rescue me from this darkness?"_

* * *

"CUT!"

Both acts got a standing ovation as they both of them finished the scene. The actress who temporary played Anami Michiru was also given applause.

Then the cast and the crew eagerly turned to the director for the results. "You probably already know who I'm going to pick." He cleared his throat. "Both acts were good, but one stood out the most." Kimiko smirked at Kyoko. "The person who will be acting as the lead will be Mogami Kyoko!"

"WHAT?!" Kimiko and Saena screamed.

* * *

**For those who are anticipating for the next chapter:**

**Yes, Kimiko is the type of character that does not give up if she wants something.**

**Yes, there will be ****a lot**** of screaming.**

**Yes, I know I just answered two questions on your mind even before you wrote it down in the reviews.**

**Yes, I am Psychic.**

**Yes, I know you don't believe me.**

**And yes, I was just kidding.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Challenge!**

**To all readers! For those who can guess the title of the next chapter and write it on the reviews, I will post the next chapter a few days before the deadline!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: ****Sometime next week. Maybe March 22****nd**** or something like that.**


	5. All's Fair in Love and Acting

**… I don't even know what to write on top anymore.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat (If I did, Ren and Kyoko would already be together)**

** Kimiko: Age 16 (almost 17)**

** Saena: Age? **

**Rika: Age 25 (New OC) **

**Kyoko: Age 18**

** Ren: Age 22**

* * *

~Previous Chapter~

_ Then the cast and the crew eagerly turned to the director for the results. "You probably already know who I'm going to pick." He cleared his throat. "Both acts were good, but one stood out the most." Kimiko smirked at Kyoko. "The person who will be acting as the lead will be Mogami Kyoko!" "WHAT?!" Kimiko and Saena screamed._

* * *

~All's Fair in Love and Acting~

Nobody's POV

A dark aura surrounded the two women. Many cast members backed away, and cover their ears. Some even hid under the tables as if they expected a massive earthquake to hit Japan.

If you thought the Boogeyman was scary, Kimiko and Saena was worst. The two women both glared daggers at the director daring him to talk. The director didn't flinch at all, considering he had seen worst glares, glares that made even the toughest men piss their pants. ***coughMiocough***

"HOW? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT SHE GOT THE PART? I'M WAY BETTER THAN THAT, THAT BITCH!" yelled Kimiko in her full fury. She stomp her foot with every syllable and ripped her own copy of the script.

Saena wasn't much better. "WHAT?! MY PRECIOUS CHILD SHOULD GET THE PART NOT HER! IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THE ROLES WE WILL QUIT!" she yelled her careful composure disappeared out the window. She ranted her fury and threatened to sue everyone in the building.

Director Shingai sighed as he rubbed his temples. What did he do to deserve this? "Look, ask anybody here; they'll give you the same answer. Your acting just isn't good enough." He explained his patience thinning.

"What he means is that you don't try. All you do is read off of the script, anybody can do that. But to act as if you are the character takes talent and determination, which takes real talent." Ren spoke up coldly. He was still angry about how Kimiko had called Kyoko a bitch. _If there's a bitch, it's you Kurokane-san._

Kimiko turned to glare at the man who said that. "You don't know-"she froze as she caught a sight of the man in front of her. He was tall, maybe taller than the director. He had silky dark hair and brown eyes that could cause any girl to drop their panties. At first sight Kimiko was in love.

She smirked and sauntered up to him. "Tell me, what's your name?" Kimiko batted her eyelashes at Ren.

Secretly, Ren wanted her to leave, that however did not match with is personality. He grinned politely at her. "It's Tsuruga Ren, Kurokane-san." Kimiko giggled as she flashed Ren a seductive **(A/N: not so seductive)** smile. "Well Ren-dear, you can call me Kimiko."

Ren quickly changed the subject. "Oh look! Scene two is about to start!" He hastily walked off a started to chat with Kyoko.

Kimiko clenched her fist. _It's Mogami! Always Mogami! Why doesn't anybody like me? I'm so much prettier and smarter than she is!_ She glared at the chestnut-haired girl. Kimiko sashayed out of the room, leaving behind her mother, manager, and director confused._ This time I'm going to win. After all, all's fair in love and war. _

* * *

** A short chapter, considering how important it is in the plotline.**

** Please review, okay? (Pretty pretty, please with a shirtless Ren on top?)**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline: March 31st 2014 (Bumping it back a few days)**


	6. Mother knows best NOT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat**

**Kimiko: Age 16 (almost 17)**

**Saena: Age?**

**Rika: Age 25 (New OC)**

**Kyoko: Age 18**

**Ren: Age 22**

**PS: for those who don't know italics mean thinking.**

* * *

_~Previous Chapter~_

Kimiko clenched her fist. _It's Mogami! Always Mogami!_ _Why doesn't anybody like me? I'm so much prettier and smarter than she is!_ She glared at the chestnut-haired girl. Kimiko sashayed out of the room, leaving behind her mother, manager, and director confused. _This time I'm going to win. After all, all's fair in love and war._

* * *

~Mother knows best…Not!~

Kyoko's POV

_It hurts. It hurts how my mother loves Kimiko-san. It hurts when she calls Kimiko-san her daughter but calls me a brat. What did I do wrong? What did I do to not deserve her love? Why doesn't she-_

"Mogami-san are you okay? You look sick." Ren asked as he sat down next to me. Somehow, I found his company reassuring.

"I-I-I'm fine! Totally!" I jumped up to prove that I was fine. He didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. "W-w-what are you doing, T-T-Tsuruga-san!"

"I'm taking you to see a doctor." He said as if it was obvious.

"I'm fine! And shouldn't you be going to your next job?!" I asked frantically, hoping he would put me down. Not that I wanted him to, but the way people were staring…

"Yashiro-san can wait!"

"B-b-but!" my face was totally red.

"Ahem. May I borrow Mogami Kyoko please?" a cold voice broke the calm atmosphere. In the middle of the hallway stood Kurokane Saena, a very angry one. Reluctantly, Tsuruga-san let me go but stayed close to me.

"Privately." my mother said stiffly before she grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me away. I gulped as I hesitantly followed my mother into an empty hallway.

SLAP! My left cheek stung as my mother slapped me across the face, her long nails leaving a scratch mark on my skin. "Why. Are. You. Here!?" She snarled, her voice full of venom.

"It's none of your business what I do or not." I replied back with equal venom as I switched into Mio.

Saena hesitated a little before sneering. "I'm sure you do not talk to your mother that way," she paused, "I could easily make you leave Showbiz."

"You are not my mother, nor can you make me leave."

"Is that so? What about your contract? You do know you have to have a parent's approval." Saena mocked.

"I'm eighteen and I already renew my contract, _Mogami Saena, _therefore, you have no influence on me." I snarled as my mood darkened.

She looked like she was about slap me again but a hand stopped her. I glanced at my savior. _Tsuruga Ren. _Saena clenched her teeth and was also about to yell at Tsuruga-san when the director called for her. She sent me one last glare before she walked away.

"Mogami-san! What did she do?" Tsuruga-san demanded as he inspected my red cheek.

I started to blush. "T-t-tsuruga-san…" I couldn't help it, I grabbed his shirt and cried, taking in his nostalgic scent. He wrapped arms around me and soothed me as my tears drenched his shirt.

"Shh… it's going to be okay…"

* * *

Nobody's POV

(And that was how Kyoko ended up in Ren's apartment that night.)

Kyoko shifted awkwardly on the couch. It wasn't as if she'd never been to her sempai's place, but the reason she was there made it very uncomfortable.

"Um… I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Kyoko said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"It's fine…" Ren said with equal amounts of awkwardness. Both sat in silence before Kyoko spoke up.

"I'm very, very sorry! I just didn't get along with her and-"Kyoko blubbered.

"That was your mother, wasn't it?" Ren abruptly spoke.

Kyoko froze before she cautiously asked, "How did you know?"

Ren didn't reply to her question. Instead he said, "That girl she was with, was she her daughter also?"

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

… **I wonder, do you think the characters are a bit OC?**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline****: Don't know**


	7. Chapter Special! Maria's Pranks!

**Happy April fool's! In the celebration of the holiday, I give you a Chapter Special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

~Maria's Pranks~

Maria Takarada was not your average cute and cuddly girl. In fact she was the opposite. Her appearance can be deceiving, making people think that she was an innocent little child. Instead, she was a mysterious cunning child that took a liking to many weird things like voodoo dolls.

So when April fool's day came, everyone but a few at LME prepared for possible pranks. Pie in the face, worms in their briefcases, slippery halls, etc. It was also the day where Kurokane Kimiko, Kyoko's stepsister, stepped into LME. Kimiko was a snobby, rich brat who got everything she wanted, except Tsuruga Ren, Kimiko's crush. She was there for an unannounced visit to see her "darling" without her mother or manager tolling her. It was then when Maria Takarada chose her target.

Plan #1: Sticky chair.

Immediately, after Kimiko came into the lobby, Maria went to work. She put superglue on the nearest chair without being seen. Kimiko was clueless as she sat down and waited for Ren's manager, four eye Yashiro (what she called him) to come in the doors. When he did, she got up to greet him.

RRRIIIPPPP! Her new skirt ripped, leaving a whole piece of skirt on the chair. It was clear that everyone in the lobby heard her. Kimiko blush in embarrassment and rage as they took pictures of her. Maria, especially, giggled as Kimiko was left partly skirt less.

Plan #2: Oreos.

After the chair accident, Maria quickly dashed to get her already made Oreos (Specially made toothpaste icing). Next she walked up to Kimiko (who just tied her jacket over her partly missing skirt) with a super innocent smile.

"Excuse me, Miss. My mom made these cookies but I don't like Oreos. Can I give them to you?" She shoved the cookies in her hands and ran away. An unsuspicious Kimiko looked at the cookies before eating them. Immediately, Kimiko spit out the cookie.

"What is this!?" Kimiko demanded as her held up the cookie. She dashed to the nearest bathroom to flush out the taste of toothpaste.

Plan #3: An eight legged lunch.

It was lunch time, the perfect time to pull off the prank in mind. Maria expertly stole Kimiko's lunch box and remove its contents, then dumping a bagful of fake spiders in the lunchbox. She placed it back and watch in amusement as Kimiko let out an ear-splitting shriek.

Plan #4: Salty drink

Kimiko was devastated. She had her skirt ripped, ate toothpaste Oreos, and found her lunch filled with fake spider. She sat down in LME's personal café (is there one?) and order a salad with a smoothie. Unnoticed to her and the waiter, Maria added a pint of salt (a little too much does not do harm) and mixed it before the waiter came back for the smoothie. Kimiko drank the salty mixture and spit it out, all onto the waiter. Neither of them heard Maria's laughter.

Plan #6 and 7: Ice water and Itching powder.

As far as Maria knew, Kimiko was beyond pissed. This however, added to the excitement of the 8 year old. She rushed up the stair in the lobby and accidently (purposely) bumped into a tank of dirty water, splashing a gallon of ice cold, dirty water on Kimiko. The janitor apologized many times before telling her to change. This was all in Maria's plan.

As Kimiko went to change, the janitor as Maria to give the clothes to her. Maria on the other hand, decided to cover the clothes with a lot of itching powder before she actually gave it to Kimiko. And like suspected, Kimiko started to itch really badly once she got out of the bathroom. She scratch and scratch so much that her skin was red and puffy. Kimiko couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out of LME and never set foot in there again.

~The End~

* * *

**Just to make sure, this Chapter Special does not have anything to do with the actual plot line. I just hope you got a good laugh and an inspiration on what to do for April fool's Day!**

**Q. What is the funniest prank you've pulled or will pull on April fool's Day?**

**Please review. (Or else…)**

* * *

**Next chapter deadline****: April 7****th**** 2014**


	8. Magazines! The cause of trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat**

* * *

_~Previous Chapter~_

_Ren didn't reply to her question. Instead he said, "That girl she was with, was she her daughter also?"_

"_I-I don't know…"_

* * *

~Magazines-The cause of trouble~

Nobody's POV

Kyoko's schedule today had been practically empty, no shootings, no drama, nothing. Usually, she had a drama or two that she was working on so it was strange to her how her schedule was not as full as it was supposed to be. This was why she was extremely bored and ended up in the Love Me room along with Kanae.

"Oh! Let's do a friendship test!" Kyoko exclaimed as she flipped through the pages of a magazine she was currently reading.

"Pass." Kanae sighed as she flipped a page in a different magazine. Then something caught her eyes.

**Love Test!**

**Wanna find out if your crush likes you back? Take this quiz! The results are 100% true!**

Meanwhile, Kyoko was still trying to convince Kanae to take the friendship quiz. "Why not? It's what all best friends do!"

"Mo! You're so loud!" Kanae said roughly. She was taken aback when Kyoko started to sniffle. "Fine! How about this one?" She pointed at the page she was reading earlier.

Kyoko quickly looked at it before saying, "Are you sure?"

"All best friends do this test as well," Kanae said reassuringly. "It's the best way to find out if Tsu-"

"Okay! I'll do it!"

_Question 1: Does he spend time with you often?_

"I guess… if I don't count our schedule." Kyoko pondered.

"I'll put it down as yes."

_Question 2: Does he often talk to you?_

"Of course! I'm his kohai!" Kyoko exclaimed.

_Question 3: Does he glance at you more than at any other girl?_

"Um…I don't really know."

"I'm writing down yes." Kanae said as she filled the blank.

_Question 4: Has he ever given you any flowers, more specifically roses?_

Kyoko was reminded of the rose she got on her birthday. "Yes, he gave me Queen Rosa on my birthday."

_Question 5: Does he get angry when you're with other boys?_

The question made the room colder. "If you count Shotaro…" Kyoko growled.

_Question 6: Does he tend to ask you if you need a ride home?_

"Occasionally."

_Question 7: Does he compliment you more than any other girl?_

"Yes."

_Question 8: Does his friends tease him in front of you?_

"No, not really."

_Question 9: Does he tend to get nervous when talking to you?_

"No."

_Question 10: Does he enjoy your company?_

"I think so."

Finally Kyoko finished the love test. Kanae help her count the answers as Kyoko waited patiently for the results. After looking at the answer, Kanae started to chuckle. _Even the quiz says so._

Slowly, Kanae showed Kyoko the answer. Kyoko's eyes widen. Written on the magazine was…

_8-10 questions answered yes He loves you!_

* * *

Kyoko's POV

There's no way. No way that Tsuruga-san would like me back. Why? I'm his kohai for goodness sake! I'm not attractive nor do I have a feminine body shape! I'm flatter than a board! So why would he like me? He already likes a high school girl! The Love test was wrong!

I wanted to burst out in tears knowing that believing in the test would get my hopes up for nothing.

"Mo! I think the test was true! How about we play FLAME?" Moko-san said to cheer me up.

"FLAME?" I asked. I didn't know what it was.

"It's a game girls at parties play. F stands for friends, L stand for Lover, A stands for affectionate, M stands for marriage, and E stands for enemies." Moko-san explained.

"How do we play it?"

"We write down two names-"Moko-san explains as she wrote down Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren. "And then you cross out the letters that are similar." She crossed out the A's and G's in Mogami and Tsuruga. "You count the number of letters left… which is 17 and you count on the word FLAME until you get to 17."

I did what I was told. I counted 17 and got the answer Lover. I blushed. It was just a coincidence. There was no way Tsuruga-san loved me. Still the thought tugged on me.

_What if he really did?_

* * *

**I think Kyoko really got some answers this time. I did the FLAME game with one of my friends and it worked for her!**

**This chapter was written without Kimiko because I wanted Kyoko to have maybe a slight idea that Ren loves her.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Deadline****: I'm going to post a short hiatus on my fanfics because I'm trying to finish my end of the school year elective for Language arts (which consist of probably 80 pages typed.) so I won't be continuing this until June. (**_**Don't kill me!**_**) However, when I get back to writing my fanfics I will probably be posting like 8 chapters at the same time.**

**See you in June! (which is 2 months away.)**


End file.
